Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3
400px Die Nachrichtenseite steht da nicht nur so zum Spaß da. Nachrichten sind immer willkommen! *Archiv 2014 Spam in MMKB Hi there. For some reason I can't edit the VSTF Wiki, so I'll report it to you. A user(s) (the most recent named "Ccoahbhw382") has been spamming discussion threads in MMKB with Korean gibberish, like "ᕦ강남오피opᕥ 간석오피 『ｕｄａｉｓｏ.ｃｏｍ≫유다이소』 ₪수지오피" and "MSN ▷강남오피◁ ᔦ 유다이소ノｕｄａｉｓｏ.ｃｏｍ ᔨ 《간석오피 ↑수지오피》". User was IP blocked more than once but is still returning, each time with more than 50 new spam threads. Also, writting this I noticed that there is a spam filter for the link, but it doesn't work when written as "ｕｄａｉｓｏ.ｃｏｍ". Can this be added to the filter? --''Quick'' (u•t) 11:40, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! Looking in the block list, the other spam users were "Secret2960" (inserting gibberish), "Delelonagatha01" ("B A M W A R 。C O M"), "Iwa7940" ("OPGANDA．COM"), "Dppig4589" ("OPGANDA．COM"), and "Daviesmineki9" ("BＡＭWＡＲ.CＯＭ"). --''Quick'' (u•t) 11:56, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Tach, Cyanide. Wie mir scheint hast du das Mega Man Wiki zu einem großen Teil selbst aufgebaut... Bin echt beeindruckt. :o Ich interessiere mich ja sehr für Mega Man, habe aber bisher leider nie einen Teil spielen können. Aber ich besitze immerhin den Manga zu ZX, zudem ich auch schonmal einen Artikel (http://de.megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_ZX_(Manga)) erstellt habe (da es scheinbar noch keinen dazu gab). Soll ich die Charaktere dann in den Artikel packen, oder ruhig extra Artikel zu ihnen erstellen? Und ist die Kategorie Manga in Ordnung? Vielen Dank für die Aufmerksamkeit und Zeit, NargacugaFreak. PS: Sobald ich mal Mega Man Teile spielen kann bin ich gewillt dir zu helfen, sofern ich es irgendwie kann. PPS: Wie wäre es denn eigentlich mit so einem Slider für die Hauptseite der zu Spielen, Manga, Comics und Charakteren führt? Kiba (Diskussion) 11:15, 14. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Antwort auf die Antwort Gut, bin ich froh. ^^ Dann freue ich mich schonmal auf die neue Hauptseite. :) Verstehe. Aber das beantwortet noch nicht meine Frage wegen der Charaktere aus dem Manga (der nicht von Archie ist)... Sollen sie in den Artikel oder sollen sie eigene bekommen? ^^"" Dann wird es Zeit mir Steam Guthaben und die Mega Man Legay Collection zu krallen. xD Kiba (Diskussion) 11:37, 14. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hauptseite Hast du schon an der Hauptseite egarbeitet? Ich helf dir gerne auch irgendwie irgendwo. Muss nur wissen wie. ^^ Kiba (Diskussion) 11:33, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Okay, ich überlege mir was. :) Kiba (Diskussion) 11:38, 15. Nov. 2015 (UTC) 400 Seiten! Yippie! :D 400 Seiten, hurra! Das ausgerechnet eine Vorlagenseite die 400ste ist... xD Yay! Du hast mit deinem Wiki einen neuen Meilenstein erreicht! Gratulation! :) Aber die 500ste Seite schnapp ich mir dann :P Ich hoffe du hast weiterhin Erfolg. Zudem hoffe ich, dass ich dich irgendwie unterstützen kann und du noch mehr fleißige Helfer dazu bekommst (die im Gegensatz zu mir Ahnung von der Materie haben...). Ich freue mich auf die Zukunft des Wikis! Prometheus (NargacugaFreak) (Diskussion) 18:59, 18. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS: Lass uns auf dein Wiki und dich anstoßen! ^^